


[Art] War of Hearts

by Sarconistia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Much sinning, Time Travel, no ragrets, there is sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarconistia/pseuds/Sarconistia
Summary: Fanart for courtneywoods' fic War of Hearts for Swan Queen Supernova IV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [courtneywoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneywoods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [War of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232124) by [courtneywoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneywoods/pseuds/courtneywoods). 

Art:


	2. Wallpaper Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallpaper version

Art:


	3. Wallpaper Version (Alternate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Emma can't help but stare a bit lower.

Art:


End file.
